


A God's Creation

by TigerKittyDudeii



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Frankenstien isnpired ig?, SO, but one of the charas was named Victor Frankenstien, idk it's inspired by my dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKittyDudeii/pseuds/TigerKittyDudeii
Summary: Frat Boy Meets Frankenstein: A Story





	A God's Creation

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a incredibly vivid dream I had the other night, and also don't feel sympathy for the Thing. He's a asshole

The house was run down, but in a magical sort of way. Kids would explore the forest and come across it, claim it as their castle for the day. The sun somehow always hit the roof and entered the living room, the only truly "safe" part of the old home, in a warm and beautiful way. But, eventually, the kids grew up and the house became forever abandoned.  


One of the kids, now man, decided to take a visit to his childhood club house during a holiday home. Walking through the woods, he realized quickly that they weren't as welcoming as he remembered. The house looked worse, and he felt a sting of pity for the run down monstrosity. He tried to open the door, but it was locked, which was impossible. He tried twisting the knob, no budge. He tried pushing the door.  


The door pushed back.  


The man fell onto his ass and began running, something was in that house, something with arms and enough sentience to fight, whether or not it was dangerous he didn't know, all he knew was he needed to get home ASAP. He heard crunching behind him  


Someone was there. He went faster, his heart pounding and his breath becoming heavier, the cold and bitter wind of the early winter stinged his face. The pounding of his feet on the forest floor, mixed with the fear in his mind and wind in his face, forced tears to sprout out of his eyes. He could see the edge of the forest and he could see the edge of his town, he just needed to get there. He stepped on a log in front of him and pushed himself forward, adrenline was rushing through his veins as he heard the Thing land as well. He sprinted as far as his body would carry him, he was so close, he was so, so close.  


He made it! He smiled wearily as he passed the forest's edge and entered the town's edge, the Thing behind him had stopped. He turned around to see it. It was pale, at least he thought it was, pale and frail, it looked almost scared, and a little sad. As if it thought this was all a game and was sad that its new playmate had left. The man felt the same pity for the Thing that he did for the house, but his gut told him not to walk back. His gut told him to walk away and never go back, but his heart said to do something. Anything to at least let the Thing know that he's sorry. He stood there for a while, staring at the thing. The longer he stared, the more coherent the Thing's appearance became. It was white, not snow white. Like the white you see when looking at the sun, its hair was choppy and dirty, it's eyes, however, were a mellow brown. A natural brown, it was almost beautiful that way. As the sun set, it shined on the Thing's skin. The man waved slowly, and the thing grinned wide and waved excitedly back. The man's fear was back.  


The Thing's teeth and gums were a gruesome red, obviously unnatural. They were red as if it bit into something and sucked it dry. The man began running home, leaving the Thing confused, sad, and hurt. It walked back to the abandoned home, knowing that no matter what, nothing would see it as what it hoped: A friend.


End file.
